Interoffice communications often utilizes facsimiles either in the form of a traditional fax transmitted by a fax machine or by scanning in a document and transmitting the scanned document, such as in an email attachment. Facsimiles are often used with preprinted forms. Using preprinted forms, the sender usually obtains a blank preprinted form (hardcopy) and fills in the fields by hand. After filling in the preprinted forms, the sender, such as a health care professional, transmits a facsimile for processing. Unfortunately, the forms are often received with poor quality. Poor quality can result from many factors, such as poor quality equipment (faxes, scanners, etc.) and poor quality forms that might be crumpled or have erroneous markings making the form difficult to read. When these poor quality transmissions are processed by optical character recognition (OCR), the OCR generates text that includes many errors. The errors generated by the OCR cause various problems in processing the completed document. In an insurance setting, the errors may effect the ability to match the appropriate portion of the insurance policy to the completed form. Differences between the insurance policy and the OCR generated text may result in an assessment that a policy provision is “Not Met” instead of “Met”. In some cases, the OCR errors can result in values of “Missing” instead of “Met.” In addition, the OCR errors can cause errors in a Question/Answering (QA) System. In particular, the errors might cause the parsing of the sentences to be incorrect and failure to recognize parts of speech. In a medical environment, the errors might causes medical concepts to be annotated incorrectly.